


pens

by toolofprocrastination



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, JUST, im sorry, yeah ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toolofprocrastination/pseuds/toolofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahhhhhh its based off a prompt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	pens

click. click. click click. 

click.

sokka let out a frustrated noise. glaring down at the question, he tried figuring out what the hell it meant. why did these damn tests have to be so difficult?

he was currently flicking his pen up and down, spinning it, tapping it against the desk. anything to keep his hand occupied. he spun it across the side of his knuckles. he was gonna grab it to write something down, but before he could he realized...

he didnt have his pen.

before he could search for it he heard a soft 'ow' and a small 'clack' of his pen hitting the ground from the row next to him. he looked up and saw one of the kids picking up his pen, before turning around and looked straight at him. completely unamused. he had a large scar across his left eye, causing it to squint slightly. his hair was dark and framed his faced rather...nicely. his eyes a golden honey color, his skin pale. not that sokka would say it aloud but the the boy was..kinda cute.

 sokka smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. the kid rolled his eyes and turned back around to his desk. before sokka could say anything there was a small folded up piece of paper that landed on his desk infront of him, along with his pen. he unfolded the paper. "i believe this is yours?" the small words said in neat, loopy handwriting. 

his lips curled up slightly, writing down his reply. "yeah thanks, my names sokka by the way." he threw it back. 

the boy unfolded the paper. amber eyes skimming across it to read what he has written. the other took his pen and wrote down a quick reply. he looked around for the teacher - who was currently busy typing away on his computer - before throwing it back at his desk. 

he quickly took the paper in his hand, unfolding, and reading. 

"zuko" he mouthed the name, trying it out. 

he liked it.

he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. 

he picked up his pen and started at the once forgotten test.


End file.
